Lights, Camera, Murder!
Lights, Camera, Murder! 'is the fourth case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the fourth case of Pacificburgh. It is the first case of Industrial Area. Plot Chief Jason Frezier welcomed the player to Industrial Area. He warned that there were gangs in the districts, and so it would be hard to mantain order. The chief added that Tim Hale was from this district, and had no happy memories of his hometown, until Tim himself confirmed this and ask the player to stay safe. Richard Emerson told the player that he overheard some gang members mentioning the Rheans, prompting Michael and the Player to investigate Joe's Diner, from where Richard had returned. The team found a dead Colin Stokes and Cheryl Turner told the player that he died from the burn a camera flash caused on his retina. The killer also used a lense to hit Colin in the head, as confirmed by Dallas Henry. During the investigation, the team was confronted by David Jones, who found the murder weapon - a camera - in the Oakville Valley. The gang members were involved in he case as Oakville Valley was like a center for all the shady activities. Things were not going good as Tim Hale was tracking Ash Bison and saw something horrifying - The chief of police being kidnapped by Ash, prompting the team to save Jason Frezier by rushing to Oakville Valley. The player, accompanied with Tim and Michael reached the place where Tim accidently dropped the device. After restoring the device and letting Tim analyse it, Ash Bison was found and placed in custody for assaulting the police chief. After these tense moments, the killer was revealed to be a vipers gang member, Big Baby. Big Baby denied that he killed Colin, claiming that he could never kill a fellow viper. Michael commented on the irony that every killer said that, before saying evidence they made Big Baby confess to the murder. Big Baby claimed that he wanted the vipers to reunite. So he thought that if he killed a new viper and framed Troy Cassidy for the murder, the vipers will come close and regain their old strength. A great gang war could begin, with Troy's peaceful biker gang turning into a violent group. Michael thought that Big Baby was crazy. Judge Dante told Michael that he was not a babysitter, but Michael told him that Big Baby was the guilty's nickname. After which Judge Dante cracked a few jokes before Big Baby revealed that somebody hired the vipers and they can give them their old unity. This resulted in Judge Dante sentencing Big Baby to 45 yeas in prison with psychological monitoring. Big Baby was not given the opportunity of parole. Michael felt that something was troubling in Industrial Area, such as who hired the vipers and why. He wondered if the Rheans could be linked. He also wondered why Tim did not trust his hometown. The player were soon to find the answers when Chief Frezier congratulated the team for arresting Big Baby. He advised to check up on Oakville Valley as it was a center for gang activities. Dallas Henry offered to make check up on Troy to make sure that the Skulls are peaceful. The team found a page addressed to police signed by the Vipers in the middle of Oakville Valley. When Ash Bison was asked about it, he said that it was adressed to Tim Hale. Tim was nosy in his youth about the Vipers so the Vipers did something bad to Tim to teach him a lesson. When asked, Tim said that he was drugged to death by the Vipers, but then someone passed by, stopped the vipers, and transferred him to the hospital. Troy Cassidy was mad that the Vipers killed a Skulls' member, but Dallas told that Colin was a Viper too. Troy was convinced that the Vipers were up to no good, and Colin knew something. Dallas Henry and the player investigated the projection room, only to find cocaine on a vipers' badge. Kenny Broke confirmed this and offered help by teaming up with the player and paying a visit to Big Baby. Big Baby revealed that The Rheans hired The Vipers to sell cocaine. Since a gang member was heard mentioning The Rheans in Joe's Diner, Kenny Broke and the player investigated it again. The team found a torn receipt, when put it together it recorded a purchase of a tiny amount of cocaine by The Rheans. At the end of the case, Tim wanted the player to make a promise to avenge him, on which Chief Frezier told him to count on the player. Jason felt that the purchase of cocaine by The Rheans was suspicious and not right, and Tim said that it was due to they were in Industrial Area. At last, Jason Frezier declared that they needed to find the truth behind this cocaine mystery. Victim * '''Colin Stokes '(Found dead outside a restaurant) Murder Weapon * '''Camera Killer *'Big Baby' Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer has photography skills. * The killer drinks tea. * The killer is Caucasian. * The killer's blood type is A+. * The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Joe's Diner (Clues: Victim's Body, Lens Fragment, Faded Flyer) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00' Evidence: Killer has Photography Skills) * Examine Lens Fragment (Result: Brown Substance) * Analyse Brown Substance (3:00:00; Evidence: Killer Drinks Tea) * Examine Faded Flyer (Suspect: One-Tooth Sam) * Ask One Tooth Sam about his photoshoot with the victim. * Investigate Projection Room (Rerequisite: talk to Sam; Clues: Binoculars, Torn Fabric) * Examine Binoculars (Suspect: Lydia Holly) * Ask Lydia Holly about the victim. * Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Head-wear) * Examine Head-wear (Result: Dandruff) * Analyse Dandruff (6:00:00; Suspect: Big Baby) * Ask Big Baby if he knew the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Oakville Valley (Clues: Biker Picture, Amulet, Broken Camera) * Examine Biker Picture (Suspect: Troy Cassidy) * Talk to Troy Cassidy about the victim. * Examine Amulet (Suspect: Ash Bison) * Ask Ash Bison about his gift to the victim. * Examine Broken Camera (Result: Camera) * Analyse Camera (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is Caucasian) * Investigate Camera (Prerequisite: Analyse Camera; Clues: Torn Document, Camera) * Examine Torn Document (Suspect: One-Tooth Sam) * Ask One-Tooth Sam about the legal Document. * Examine Camera (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyse Unknown Substance (9:00:00; Suspect: Lydia Holly) * Ask Lydia Holly about her camera. * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Garbage Can (Clues: Graffiti, Biker's Helmet, Tim's Device) * Examine Graffiti (Suspect: Big Baby) * Ask Big Baby about his graffiti. * Examine Biker's Helmet (Suspect: Troy Cassidy) * Grill Troy about his message to the victim. * Examine Tim's Device (Result: Locked Device) * Examine Locked Device (Result: Tracking Device) * Analyse Tracking Device (9:00:00; Suspect: Ash Bison) * Rescue Chief Frezier from Ash Bison. * Investigate Dining Hall (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Torn Paper, Surveillance Camera) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Blank Paper) * Analyse Blank Paper (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer's Blood Type is A+) * Examine Surveillance Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyse Unlocked Camera (9:00:00; Evidence: Killer Wears Blue) * Take Care of The Killer Now! (1 star) * Go to Gangin' Up 1 (No Stars) Gangin' Up 1 * Investigate Oakville Valley (Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Suspect: Ash Bison) * Ask Ash Bison about the message to a police member. (Reward: Burger; Quasi-Suspect: Tim Hale) * Comfort Tim Hale and help him deal with the issues from his past. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Make sure that Troy keeps The Skulls peaceful. (Available from the start of the chapter; Reward: Bike Tee) * Investigate Projection Room (Prerequisite: Talk to Troy; Clue: Badge) * Examine Badge (Result: Strange Powder) * Analyse Strange Powder (9:00:00; Suspect: Big Baby) * Ask Big Baby if he knows about cocaine. * Investigate Joe's Diner (Prerequisite: Talk to Big Baby; Clue: Torn Receipt) * Examine Torn Receipt (Result: Faded Receipt) * Examine Faded Receipt (Result: Rhean Receipt) * Go to Next Case! (No stars) Trivia * This is one of the cases where the killer changes clothes to their prison shirts in Additional Investigation. * While one task in Gangin' Up required a star to talk to Tim Hale, he was not suspected of wrongdoing during the murder investigation and him appearing on the suspect list should be considered incidental. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh